devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Devil May Cry Wiki
Getting back on track Alright, this place needs a serious overhaul. So, how should we go about it. Needs new pages, the mainpage could be redone to look more attractive, etc.User:GWolf Wikia Gaming footer Hello! I went ahead and added a Wikia Gaming footer to the bottom of the Main Page. We're trying to get Wikia's gaming wikis more linked with each other. It's not mandatory, so you can remove it if you really hate it, but it would be appreciated if you didn't :). You can change the links to point to any other wikia wikis you like or cooperate with. Ausir 17:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Geryon and Beowulf I don't know what the policy on OR is on this wikia, as some allow it and some do not, but it seems pretty obvious to me that Geryon and Beowulf's names were accidently switched in DMC3. Beowulf is an ancient Germanic hero, who defeated many demons/monsters, and died while fighting one. Thus, it would make sense that the boss Geryon is his horse (as it is "a hero's horse that was corrupted by eating defeated demons), as the only link that the mythological Geryon has to horses is that it owned a stable it forced Hercules to clean - even then, the stable was filled with cattle, not horses. As for Geryon, it is described in the Inferno as a demon with the face of a man, hairy brutish arms, wings, a dragon's lower body, and a scorpion-like tail. I've heard some claim it is Pazuzu, but it seems closer to Geryon, and the name-switch theory makes much more sense for why the names don't fit the bosses. Soo...if this OR is allowed, please add it to the relevant pages. If not, please remove my comment.KrytenKoro06 08:29, 25 September 2007 (UTC) But if you've read the "Beowulf's epic story", it does makes sense, since Beowulf wrestled Grendel since no weapons can pierce it. Maybe Capcom wanted us to believe that Geryon IS the one sitting INSIDE the horse-cart.--NeloAngelo 00:02, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I have read it, but he was still a human hero, not a winged demon. And Geryon was either a giant draconic flying ape-monster (in Dante's Inferno), or a giant three-headed man that would easily dwarf the carriage. But whatever - if the OR isn't allowed, then oh well.128.211.183.93 21:42, 10 December 2007 (UTC) The Logo I have made the Logo for the Devil May Cry wiki. If you like it, plz let it be the logo. I think the logo serves well, but it could be better if you just put Dante's stinger move below, (of course, this is personal opinion.) The image of DMC 1's Dante, I mean, the one where holds two guns are pretty good too. This wiki DESPERATELY needs a logo so plz put it ASAP.--NeloAngelo 15:27, 23 October 2007 (UTC) Main Page updates Heya! I'm Kirkburn from Wikia Gaming, and I hope you don't mind if I make a few updates to the wiki - mainly a Main Page overhaul and several additions around the wiki. Kirkburn (talk) 19:56, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Devil Arm move lists Is there any way someone could upload small pics of the buttons used in moves, so we can redo the movelists to look better? We could use - to symbolize a pause, also. And could someone who knows how to create wiki - tables set up some kind of standardized table we can modify for each movelist? Maybe something like: Attack Command Description to make it look better? Thanks.KrytenKoro 03:22, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :hi there! i've spend the last couple days cleaning it up some, to get it ready to dmc4, but this wiki was mostly abandoned. i did some basic mantinance, but i dont have much knowledge of the series, i only played dmc1 way back in the day. its not exactly what your looking for icons, you might try http://commons.wikimedia.org/ for some basic arrows/symbols to get started, and you can always change them out to more game controller looking ones later. if you need any help with anything, just leave me a note on my talk page. --Uberfuzzy 03:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm looking for something like the icons used in the move tutorials from DMC3. Can't imagine how to look for it, though - maybe edit and clean a screenshot of a tutorial page?KrytenKoro 04:39, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::I finally figured out what to tell Google to search for, and found the images on playstation's us site, in a tutorial. I've done a rough draft of Rebellion, to show what I was thinking of. I used the directional buttons to represent which way you hold the control stick, — for pause, and tried to use simply () to describe variations. :::Here are the images: , , , , , , , , , , KrytenKoro 11:28, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::::that looks a lot better then the format that was here before --Uberfuzzy 11:32, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::If NeloAngelo reads this, could you upload the Devil Trigger images? If you don't have all of them, they are available here.KrytenKoro 12:17, 3 February 2008 (UTC) :::Should we maybe merge the Devils with the Devil Arms, sort of like how Rebellion has Rebellion#History? The Devils only have 2 paragraphs anyway, and the devil arm's history would be the same as the devil's.KrytenKoro 12:42, 3 February 2008 (UTC) Wiki skin Does anyone have any opinions about which skin the wiki should use? There is the option of using the dark gaming skin as seen on Mass Effect. Kirkburn (talk) 12:55, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :The dark skin is already an optional skin for this wiki; anyone who wants to use it already can, easily.KrytenKoro 11:51, 3 February 2008 (UTC) ::kirk was refering to making that the default skin --Uberfuzzy 11:52, 3 February 2008 (UTC)